futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Scenario: The Future is Now)
This page is for the timeline of the scenario, the Future is Now. 2018 *'November 6th, 2018: '''2018 US Midterm Elections - the beginning of the Great Blue Wave. The Democrats win a majority in the House (219-216) and Senate (51-49). Notable results: **Democrat Krysten Sinema defeats Republican Martha McSally to become US Senator for Arizona **Democrat Gwen Graham defeats Republican Adam Putnam to become Governor of Florida, ending 20 years of Republican rule. **Democrat Jared Polis defeats Republican Walker Stapleton to become Governor of Colorado. **Democrat Gavin Newsom defeats Republican Travis Allen to become Governor of California. **Incumbent Democrat Bill Nelson defeats former Governor of Florida Rick Scott to be re-elected for a fourth term as US Senator from Florida. **Incumbent Democrat Andrew Cuomo defeats Republican to gain a third, and last term as Govenor of New York. 2019 *'January 22nd, 2019:' Recently re-elected US Senator from New York Kirsten Gillibrand announces she is running for President. This is met with support from many important woman officials such as Arizona Senator Krysten Sinema and former First Ladies Hillary Clinton and Michelle Obama. *'February 1st, 2019: John McCain succumbs to his glioblastoma at age 82. *'''February 4th, 2019: John McCain’s funeral is held. Numerous Arizona officials such as Krysten Sinema attend it, former Vice President, and friend of John McCain, Biden also attends. *'February 24th, 2019:' The 91st Academy Awards take place - with Incredibles 2 defeating Early Man to win Best Animated Picture and Avengers: Infinity War winning Best Special Effects. Jimmy Kimmel hosts it for a third consecutive time. *'February 28th, 2019: '''Arizona Governor Doug Dacey announces that he has picked former State Senator Kelli Ward to replace Senator John McCain. *'March 10th, 2019: On Mario Day, Nintendo has a Nintendo Direct. Notable games revealed for the Switch include of Super Mario 3D World DX, a new Mario Party, and Pikmin 4. *'April 2, 2019: '''NASA launches the James Webb Space Telescope. *April 15th, 2019: Nintendo releases Mario Party 11 for the Nintendo Switch. *'April 30, 2019: Emperor Akihito of Japan abdicates, Crown Prince Naruhito becomes Emperor of Japan. *'May 9th, 2019:' Nintendo releases Pikmin 4 for the Nintendo Switch. *'June 11th, 2019: '''E3 2019 begins. *'June 13th, 2019:' Cory Booker announces he’s running for President with a campaign slogan of “Booked on Booker”. *July 9th, 2019: Disney's streaming service, Disbrary (pronounced daiz-brary), is launched. *July 15th, 2019: Former Senator Jeff Flake announces he's running for President, against incumbent Donald Trump. Former Governor John Kasich endorses Flake, saying "This is the man we need." *August 8th, 2019: Hawaiian Representative Tulsi Gabbard announces she is running for president. *August 14th, 2019: CBS and Viacom announce plans to merge back together *'November 5th, 2019:' The 2019 US Elections, incumbent Republican Kelli Ward defeats Democrat in the Arizona special election. *'December 15th, 2019:' The flight of EM-1, the first of NASA's SLS program. 2020 *'January 5th, 2020:' Disney completes integration of Fox's assets into theirs. *May 7th, 2020: Nintendo discontinues the 3DS, it sold 77.3 million units total. *'June 6th, 2020:' The Studio Ghibli theme park opens in the Aichi Prefecture. *June 9th, 2020: E3 2020 begins. *'June 9th, 2020: 2019 French Open Men’s and Women’s Finals **(#5) Alexander Zverev def. (#7) Dominic Thiem, 5-7, 6-4, 3-6, 7-6, 6-4, to become ATP #4. **(#4) Victoria Azarenka def. (#2) Jelena Ostapenko, 7-5, 4-6, 6-3 to become WTA #3 *June 16th, 2020: The remerge of CBS and Viacom is completed to form Viacom Corporation. *'July 24th, 2020: '''The 2020 Summer Olympics begins in Tokyo, Japan. It marks the first Olympics with karate, surfing, skateboarding, and sport climbing. It also markes the readdition of baseball to the Olympics. *'July 25th, 2020: Super Nintendo World opens in Universal Studios Japan in Osaka, Japan. Shigeru Miyamoto and Tatsumi Kimishima attend the grand opening. *July 31st, 2020: Plan B's adaptation of the book Illuminae (part of the Illuminae Files series by Amie Kaufman) is released to theaters (and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment). It stars as Kady Grant and Elijah Jansen as Ezra Mason. *August 9th, 2020: **The 2020 Summer Olympics end. Notable results: ***Roger Federer defeats to win a gold medal for Men's Singles Tennis. **P!NK releases her 8th album. *August 10th, 2020: Two days after his 39th birthday and a day after his Olympics Gold Medal win, Tennis Player Roger Federer announces his retirement. *August 31st, 2020: The beginning of the 2020 US Tennis Open. *September 13th, 2020: The end of the 2020 US Tennis Open. **(#1) Serena Williams defeats (#3) Naomi Osaka); 6-4, 5-7, 6-3 - making it her 8th win at the tournament. *October 17th, 2020: Super Mario Odyssey 2 is released for the Switch. *'November 3rd, 2020: ' **The 2020 US Presidential Election - Democratic ticket of Kirsten Gillibrand and , defeats incumbent Republican ticket of Donald Trump and Mike Pence. **2020 US Elections. Notable Results: ***Democrat Jason Kander defeats incumbent Republican Eric Greitens to become Governor of Missouri. *'November 14th, 2020:' Sony releases the PlayStation 5. 2021 *'January 20th, 2021:' Kirsten Gillibrand is inaugurated and becomes the 46th US President and its first woman president. *'July 5th, 2021: '''Former President George H.W. Bush dies at age 97. *July 6th, 2021: Impossible Foods releases their Impossible Burger patty to major grocery outlets. *'July 8th, 2021:' The funeral for George H.W. Bush is held. Notable attendees include of President Gillibrand, former presidents George W. Bush, Barack Obama, and Donald Trump, his vice president Dan Quayle, and former vice presidents Mike Pence and Dick Cheney. *'July 18th, 2021:' Studio Ghibli's 21st movie, How Do You Live?, is released in Japanese theaters. *September 15th, 2021: Tennis Players, and Sisters, Serena and Venus Williams announce their retirement. *October 3rd, 2021: The first issue of the Fairy Tail sequel manga series is released. *October 21st, 2021: Luigi's Mansion 3 is released for the Nintendo Switch. *November 3rd, 2021: Nintendo releases the Legend of Zelda: , which uses the BotW engine, on the Switch *November 15th, 2021: Microsoft releases the Xbox . 2022 *'January 3rd, 2022:' Stan Lee, creator of numerous Marvel IPs like Spider-Man, dies at age 99. *'Februrary 4th, 2022:' The 2022 Winter Olympics begin in Beijing, China, which becomes the first city to host both Olympics. *'April 19th, 2022:' ESA launches JUICE. *May 5th, 2022: NASA launches EM-2, setting up the base for the Deep Space Gateway (the first Lunar Space Station). *'June 1st, 2022: Radiation is dectected from the Great Salt Desert, Iran. *'June 9th, 2022: '''The US Government reports Iran has tested its first nuke. *'July 8th, 2022: Myanmar is expelled from ASEAN. *August 1st, 2022: The sequel to Illuminae, Gemina, is released to theatres. and Elijah Jansen return to play their respective roles, while and Alexis Smith play Nik Malikov and Hanna Donnelly respectively. *'August 15th, 2022: '''The first Curry Lane opens in San Francisco, they specialize in many different types of curries and soon becomes the most popular Indian restaurant chain in America. *September 9th, 2022: Tennis Player Novak Djokovic announces his retirement at an age of 35. *October 15th, 2022: ESA launches AIDA. *'November 4th, 2022:' Former President Jimmy Carter dies at age 98. *'November 6th, 2022:' The funeral for former president Jimmy Carter is held. Notable attendees include former presidents George W. Bush, Barack Obama, and Donald Trump, his vice president Walter Mondale, and former Vice President Joe Biden. *'November 8th, 2022:' 2022 US Midterm Elections. Notable results: **Democrat Jason Carter, grandson of Jimmy Carter, defeats incumbent Republican Casey Cagle to become Governor of Georgia. *'November 21st, 2022:' The 2022 FIFA World Cup begins in Qatar. 2023 *'January 23, 2023:' Paninis and Paninos, a restaurant chain specializing in paninis, is founded in Yonkers, New York. They are the only panini-making major chain to date. *'April 28th, 2023:' **The super sewer of London, which upgrades the Victorian infrastructure, is completed. **Tennis Player Andy Murray announces his retirement at an age of 36. *'May 6th, 2023:' James Earl Jones dies at age 92. *June 6th, 2023: Chipotle begins to add shrimp to its menu. *June 18th, 2023: The anime adaptation of the Fairy Tail sequel series airs its first episode. *'June 27, 2023: China announces plans to put money into restoring the Aral Sea, as part of their One Belt One Road, "New Silk Road", initiative. *July 4th, 2023: Puerto Rico is admitted into the US as its 51st state, many Democrats tweet congratulations to the Puerto Rico. *July 11th, 2023: Tennis Player Rafael Nadal announces his retirement at an age of 37. *'''August 4th, 2023: The government of Myanmar collapses, the Kachin, Kayah, Kayin, Shan, and Rakhine states declare independence. Thailand occupies the region of Tanintharyi. *'August 25th, 2023:' NASA launches the Europa Clipper probe. *'September 18th, 2023:' China establishes a puppet state, the People's Union of Burma, in the rest of former Myanmar. *'October 1st, 2023': Former Vice President Dick Cheney dies at age 82 from heart problems. *'October 6th, 2023:' The Compact of Free Association between the US, and Micronesia and the Marshall Islands is renewed. *'November 19th, 2023:' President Erdogan removes Turkey from EU candidacy. 2024 *'January 2nd, 2024:' Queen Elizabeth the II dies at age 98. *April 8th, 2024: The English dub of the Fairy Tail sequel series airs its first episode. The original dub actors return. *'May 3rd, 2024:' John Williams dies at age 92. *'June 9th, 2023: '''Kachin, Kayah, Shan, and Kayin become ASEAN Observer states. *June 15th, 2024: World population reaches 8 billion people. *'July 4th, 2024:' NASA launches the Dragonfly probe to Triton. *July 11th, 2024: Tennis Player Juan Martin Del Potro retires at an age of 34. *'August 2nd, 2024:' The 2024 Summer Olympics begin in Paris, France. *August 9th, 2024: The ITS Disaster - SpaceX launches the first manned ITS ship to Mars, 1 minute and 31 seconds after launch - a malfunction causes the ship to explode, killing all 12 people on board. *August 11th, 2024: The families of the people who died sue SpaceX. *August 16th, 2024: Obsidio is released, marking the end of the Illuminae trilogy. Previous actors return, and actors and play Rhys Lindstrom and Asha Grant respectively. *'November 2th, 2024:' Former Vice President Walter Mondale dies at age 96. *November 5th, 2024: **2024 US Presidential Election: Incumbent Democratic ticket of Kirsten Gillibrand and is re-elected, defeating Republican ticket of and , with 54% of the vote. **2024 US Elections. Notable Results: ***31-year old Republican Michael Bloom defeats incumbent 69-year old Democrat Joe Donnelly to become US Senator from Indiana. 2025 *'January 1st, 2025:' NextGen, a new GPS system, becomes fully functional. *'February 9th, 2025:' Wingin’ it is founded in Nevada, the same day as Super Bowl 60. They specialize in many types of wings and dips but are known for their fried celery. They soon spread across the West Coast, replacing many WingStops along the way. *'February 26th, 2025:' The Giant Magellan Telescope is completed. *April 8th, 2025: Prince Charles is coronated as George the VII and becomes King of the United Kingdom. *May 6th, 2025: Protesters begin to march outside of SpaceX HQ in California. *'June 17th, 2025:' After two years of delays, Kanal Istanbul is completed *'July 20th, 2025:' America returns to the moon with the landing of SLS EM-5. *'July 26th, 2025: Nintendo releases the Switch 2 - the second console in the highly successful Switch line and the fully backwards-compatible successor to the original Switch (which has currently sold 112 million units, becoming Nintendo’s best selling home console). It sells over 3 million units in its first full day. *'''December 6th, 2025: The Syrian Civil War is declared over with the final defeat of the Syrian Opposition and the victory for the Assad regime. Although the northern Syrian provinces remain contested between the Kurdish militants and the Assad regime, the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria has effectively devolved back into the small terrorist group that it was before the American invasion of Iraq. 2026 *'January 25th, 2026:' Jacques Pepin dies at age 91. *'February 19th, 2026:' The 2026 Winter Olympics begin in Sapporo, Japan, marking the first time East Asia hosts three Winter Olympics in a row. *'June 11th, 2026:' Pete’s Gyros is founded in Maryland. They specialize in many types of Greek food but primarily gyros. Slowly but surely, the spread up and down the East Coast. As of 2027, their most northern restaurant is in NYC, the most southern is in Richmond. They dominate Greek food chains - seeing little to no competition. *'June 26th, 2026:' ISRO launches its first human into space. *July 15th, 2026: ESA launches PLATO. *July 25th, 2026: Roger Federer is inducted into the International Tennis Hall of Fame. *'August 8th, 2026:' Citizens of a small town in the Arabian Desert report hearing an explosion and seeing a flash of light. *'August 13th, 2026:' 2026 FIFA World Cup begins in North America. *'August 28th, 2026:' The Saudian Arabian government announces it has tested its first nuclear device, in reponse to Iran. *'October 1st, 2026: '''Samsung announces that it has bought SEGA - separating the company from Sammy. Samsung is rumored to release a new Sega console as a result. *'November 3rd, 2026:' 2026 US Midterm Elections. *November 5th, 2026: Roscosmos launches the Venera-D probe. *December 19th, 2026: Sony releases the PlayStation 6 home console. 2027 *April 21st, 2027: Phase 1 of Britain's HS2 rail is completed, connecting London to Birmingham. *June 28th, 2027: Microsoft announces they are exiting the console market. *July 3rd, 2027: Microsoft discontinues the Xbox . *'July 6th, 2027:' Donald Trump dies at age 81 from a heart attack. *July 24th, 2027: Serena and Venus Williams are inducted into the Tennis Hall of Fame. *'August 2nd, 2027:' Morgan Freeman dies at age 90. *'August 28th, 2027:' NASA launches the Enceladus Atmosphere and Surface Explorer (EASE) probe to Enceladus, beginning its Ocean World Exploration Program. 2028 *January 9th, 2028: One of the first NeoTech singers, , is born. *February 14th, 2028: ESA launches the ATHENA space telescope. *'April 4th, 2028:' The Square Kilometre Array is completed, after three years of delays. *May 15th, 2028: Popular fast food sandwich chain, Sandwich'd, is founded. *June 16th, 2028: On the 50th anniversary of the original, Warner Bros. releases a remake of Grease to theatres. The film features rising actor Cameron Kasky as Danny Zuko. *June 22nd, 2028: At 11:44 pm, the Great Bengal Quake occurs. It causes $ billion USD in damage and over 22,000 deaths. *'July 21st, 2028:' The 2028 Summer Olmpics begin in Los Angeles, California. *'July 29th, 2028:' **Twitter is shutdown, after 22 years of service. **Novak Djokovic, Andy Murray, and Rafael Nadal are inducted into the Tennis Hall of Fame. *'August 3rd, 2028: Sega (Samsung) announces the Sega Renaissance. Which will go head to head with the NS2 and PS6. Old, forgotten franchises will see new light. The console is set to launch with a new Sonic game. As a result the Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games series ends. *September 3rd, 2028: The Fehmarn Belt Fixed Link is completed between Denmark and Germany. *November 5th, 2028: NASA launches the Europa Lander, a complimentary mission to the Europa Clipper. *November 7th, 2028: **2028 US Presidential Election. Vice President Democrat defeats Republican to become the 47th US President. *November 26th, 2028: 2028 ATP World Tour ends. Notable Results: **25 year-old Jaz "Jazz" Elle Agassi ends the year as world #6. *'November 27th, 2028: '''On the 30th anniversary of the Dreamcast's launch (SEGA's last console), Samsung releases the Sega Renaissance. 2029 *July 28th, 2029: Juan Martin Del Potro is inducted into the Tennis Hall of Fame. *'December 29th, 2029: Russia becomes the 2nd country to land men on moon with Luna-Glob 30. They become the first to build a lunar base with the beginning of the construction of Lunabaza. 2030 *November , 2030: 2030 US Midterm Elections. Notable results: **Democrat Chelsea Clinton defeats Republican to become Governor of New York. **Democrat Joe Kennedy the III defeats Republican to become US Senator from Massachusetts. *November 15th, 2030: NiGHTs' Inferno is released for the SEGA Renaissance. 2031 *June 9th, 2031: The first asteroid mining operation. *December 5th, 2031: Former Vice President Biden dies at an age of 89. *December 16th, 2031: American astronauts aboard EM-10, become the first people to orbit Mars. *December 23rd, 2031: With the landing of JAXA's Tuskiyomi II spacecraft, Japan becomes the 3rd country to land men on the moon. 2032 *August 15th, 2032: Death of Harrison Ford at age 90. *September 7th, 2032: Britain's HS1 and HS2 routes are connected via London. 2033 *March 5th, 2033: At 5:33 am, the Great Hayward Earthquake occurs. Causing $18 billion USD in damage and 351 deaths as well as thousands of injuries. It was marked as 6.5 on the Richter scale (being caused by a Northern Hayward fault slip). The earthquake caused the eastern half of the Bay Bridge to collapse and damage (though not destruction) to other major infrastructure of the Bay Area. *July 24th, 2033: Japan tests its first nuclear weapon. *'August 1st, 2033:' NASA launches the Herschel probe to Uranus. *August 5th, 2033: King George the VII dies at the age of 84. *'November 3rd, 2033: '''American astonauts (both men and women) become the first to land on Mars with EM-11. *November 21st, 2033: China becomes the first country to land a woman on the moon. *November 22nd, 2033: Actor Danny DeVito dies at age 88. *'December 6th, 2033:' George Lucas dies at the age of 89. 2034 *February 17th, 2034: ESA launches LISA. *March 1st, 2034: Britain's HS2 rail is completed with its second phase- connecting Birmingham to Manchester and Leeds. *July 6th, 2034: Actor Frank Oz dies at an age of 90. *August 2nd, 2034: Former Senator Bernie Sanders dies at an age of 92. *November 5th, 2034: 2034 WTA Tour ends. Notable results: **25-year old Myla Rose "Rosy" Federer finishes at world #3. *November , 2034: 2034 US Midterm Elections. Notable elections: **Democrat Emma Gonzalez defeats incumbent Republican Marco Rubio to become US Senator from Florida. 2035 *June 2nd, 2035: The 2035, overall 11th, FIFA Women's World Cup begins. *June 6th, 2035: ESA lands its first people on the moon; the first French, German, and Italian astronauts walk on the moon. *July 1st, 2035:The 2035 FIFA Women's World Cup ends. The English team takes first place, its first FIFA Women's World Cup win. Sophia Murray, daughter of Andy Murray, ends up being top scorer and best player. *August 7th, 2035: South Korea tests their first nuclear weapon. *September 3rd, 2035: Anthony Daniels dies at an age of 89. *September 5th, 2035: Reconstruction of the Bay Bridge is completed. 2036 *April 1st, 2036: The UKSA lands the first British people on the moon. *July 7th, 2036: The ESA lands the first Spanish, Portuguese, and Polish people on the moon. *July 8th, 2036: A remake of 2001: A Space Odyssey, A Space Odyssey, is released to theatres. *September 7th, 2036: The US establishes the first Solar Space Station, Hestia I. *September 9th, 2036: Former President Bill Clinton dies at age of 90. *November 30th, 2036: 2036 ATP World Tour ends. Notable results: **22-year old Lenart "Lenny" Federer ends the year as World #7. 2037 *March 5th, 2037: NASA and ESA launches the Galle-Verrier space probe to Neptune and Triton. *April 11th, 2037: The last WWII veteran dies at an age of 110. *July 3rd, 2037: Original Chewbacca actor Peter Mayhew dies at an age of 93. *October 18th, 2037: The US begins onstruction of the first Martian base, Spirit (after the famed Martian rover). *September 19th, 2037: On the beginning of 2037 Oktoberfest, German fast food chain Frank's Weiners is founded in Pennsylvania. It specializes in various sausages such as Bratwursts and has a soda machine variant that dispenses various beers and carbonated mineral waters instead of soda. *November 4th, 2037: Death of King George the VII at an age of 88. *November 9th, 2037: The space tourist division of Space X is established. 2038 *January 16th, 2038: Phase 1 of Britain's HS3 rail is completed, connecting many major cities in northern England together. Such cities being Liverpool, Manchester, Leeds, York, and Newcastle. The rail is connected to the previously built HS2 rail. *February 8th, 2038: China lands the second people on Mars. * :Beginning of the 2038 Winter Olympics in . * :The end of the 2038 Winter Olympics. Notable results: **Swiss Leo Federer wins a Silver in men's sprint cross-country skiing. *June 10th, 2038: **P!NK releases her th album. **The Dutch construction company, DamIt!, is founded in Rotterdam, Netherlands. *June 11th, 2038: A referendum on whether the European Union should consolidate goes unpassed. 46% Yes, 54% No. *July 19th, 2038: Coronation of King William the V, *September 8th, 2038: Death of former Senator Hillary Clinton at an age of 90. *December 31st, 2038: The last printed newspaper is made. 2039 *April 21st, 2039: Death of , Premier of North Korea, at an age of . *'June 9th, 2039: Death of Chairman Kim Jong-un from stress-related causes, at an age estimated to be anywhere from 55 to 57. *June 21st, 2039: Acting Premier of North Korea, , is assassinated. He was years old. This is the beginning shot of the North Korean Civil War. *August 3rd, 2039: Director Steven Spielberg dies at an age of 93. *October 15th, 2039: South Korea begins intervention in the North Korean Civil War. *November 17th, 2039: Actor Mark Hamill dies at an age of 87. 2040 *August 5th, 2040: China begins intervention in the North Korean Civil War. *October 28th, 2040: The US makes a claim on the Antarctic region of Marie Byrd Land. *November 2nd, 2040: Masdar City is completed, after numerous delays. *November , 2040: **The 2040 US Elections. **The 2040 US Presidential Election. 2041 *January 19th, 2041: The US lands the first person on Mercury. *June 1st, 2041: Subway announces their bankruptcy. *July 14th, 2041: The North Korean Civil War ends. *July 23rd, 2041: Treaty of Hamhung is signed between the tattered North Korean government, the People's Republic of China, and South Korea. The North Korean government is dissolved. The provinces of Nampho, Pyongyang, North and South Hwangae, Kaesong, and Kangwan are ceded to South Korea, along with a small portion of souther South Pyongan. China establishes a new puppet government, the People's Republic of Korea, in the remaining territories and installs Kim Jong-un's daughter Kim Ju-ae as leader. *July 26th, 2041: The PRK's capital is established in Hamhung. *September 4th, 2041: Actor Arnold Schwarznegger dies at an age of 94. 2042 *November 2nd, 2042: The 2042 WTA Tour ends. Notable results: **25-year old Tara Djokovic ends the year as world #6. *November , 2042: 2042 US Midterm Elections. Notable results: **Democratic Senator Emma Gonzalez defeats Republican to become Governor of Florida. **Democrat Malia Obama defeats Republican , to become Illinois Senator for the 1st District. **Democrat Sasha Obama defeats Republican , to become Illinois Senator for the 3rd District. 2043 *February 21st, 2043: The Northeast Corridor rail route, connecting Boston and New York, is completed. *July 3rd, 2043: The Beringia, a bridge connecting both sides of the Bering Strait, begins construction. *July 14th, 2043: The Aral Sea restoration project is completed, the sea is restored to pre-Soviet drainage. *October 1st, 2043: Former President George W. Bush dies at an age of 97. *November 1st, 2043: 2043 WTA Tour ends. Notable results: **26-year old Alexis "Lexy" Olympia Ohanian Jr. ends the year as world #4. 2044 *May 7th, 2044: Britain's HS3 rail is completed with its second phase. Connecting many Scottish cities such as Glasgow and Edinburgh to the system. *November 8th, 2044: **2044 US Presidential Election. The ticket of South Carolina Senator and Lawyer Emma Rand and her vice president, , clenches the presidency with 56% of the vote, defeating the ticket of . 2045 2046 *April 19th, 2046: The Beringia is completed. *June 18th, 2046: The first episode of the Gravity Falls reboot is released on Disbrary. *July 5th, 2046: Actor Tom Cruise dies at an age of 84. 2047 *June , 2047: The 2047, 14th total, FIFA Women's World Cup begins. *July 7th, 2047: China lands the first person on Ceres. *July , 2047: The 2047 FIFA Women's World Cup ends. The Spanish team wins, defeating the team. The best scorer and player is Antonia "Tonya" Nadal. 2048 *'January 14th, 2048: '''The Antarctic Treaty goes under review - Australia's land claim is shrunk by 40% and the construction of small, eco-friendly dome cities (max population - 5,000) is permited. *May 16th, 2048: Scientist Bill Nye dies at an age of 91. *September 6th, 2048: Weird Al Yankovic dies at an age of 88. *November , 2048: **2048 US Presidential Elections: **2048 US Elections. Notable Results: ***Democrat Malia Obama defeats Republican to become US Senator from Illinois. 2049 *June 5th, 2049: The US begins construction of the first Cerusian base. 2050 2051 *June 18th, 2051: China lands the first person on Ganymede. *September 5th, 2051: Gordon Ramsay dies at an age of 83. 2052 *July 12th, 2052: Mastermind behind Zelda and Mario Shigeru Miyamoto dies at an age of 99. *November , 2052: 2052 US Elections. Notable results: **49-year old Maddy Mitchell defeats , to become US Senator from Washington. 2053 2054 *October 19th, 2054: Australia lands on the moon. *November , 2054: 2054 US Midterm Elections. Notable results: **46-year old Republican Ethan Williams defeats Democrat , to become Governor of Indiana. **Democrat Sasha Obama defeats Republican to become US Senator from Illinois. 2055 *December 8th, 2055: Former President Kirsten Gillibrand dies at an age of 89. 2056 *August 6th, 2056: Guy Fieri dies at an age of 88. *October 5th, 2056: China lands the first person on Callisto. *November , 2056: 2056 US Elections **2056 US Presidential Election: Democrat Emma Gonzalez defeats Republican to become the 52nd President as well as the first Latino President and first Bisexual President. 2057 * August 5th, 2057: Director J.J. Abrams dies at an age of 91. 2058 2059 *April 9th, 2059: Jack of All Trades Dwayne Johnson dies at an age of 86. 2060 *June 21st, 2060: The Mayor of NYC announces that the city government has partnered with Trump Construction to build infrastructre to protect NYC from the rising sea levels. *July 18th, 2060: The US establishes the first Jovian Space Station, Olympus. 2061 *July 2nd, 2061: The Mayor of NYC rennounces plans for partnering with Trump Construction, saying they have severed ties. And have now partnered up with DamIt! to build the New York City Seawall (or NYC-wall/NYSeawall) *August 1st, 2061: Emperor Naruhito dies at an age of 101. Daughter of Princess Toshi, , becomes Empress of Japan. *October 3rd, 2061: The first mass driver is established on the moon. 2062 *April 21st, 2062: Actor David Tennant dies at an age of 91. 2063 2064 *April 6th, 2062: Actor Chris Pratt dies at an age of 84. *April 17th, 2062: Singer Alecia Moore (P!NK) dies at an age of 84. 2065 *June 21st, 2065: The US lands the first person on Enceladus 2066 *August 18th, 2066: Singer Lady Gaga dies at an age of 80. 2067 *September 8th, 2067: Singer Beyonce dies at an age of 86. 2068 *April 19th, 2068: Elon Musk dies at an age of 96. *September 2nd, 2068: Singer Bruno Mars dies at an age of 82. 2069 *April 20th, 2069: Former Tennis Player Maria Sharapova dies at an age of 82. 2070 2071 *April 2nd, 2071: Playwright and actor Lin-Manuel Miranda dies at an age of 91. *May 17th, 2071: Former Tennis Player Roger Federer dies at an age of 89. *September 5th, 2071: Writer Alex Hirsch dies at an age of 86. 2072 *December 1st, 2072: Singer Miley Cyrus dies at an age of 79. 2073 *February 21st, 2073: King William the V dies at an age of 90. *April 7th, 2073: Singer Adele dies at an age of 84. 2074 *July 6th, 2074: Coronation of King George the VIII. 2075 * June 15th, 2075: Former Tennis Player and Coach Rafael Nadal dies at an age of 89. *September 5th, 2075: The US establishes the first space habitat, a Stanford torus called , around the orbit of Earth. 2076 *'February 21st, 2076: The Second Russian Civil War begins - between the authoritarian Russian Federation, democratic Russian Republic, and the many secessionist movements. *May 21st, 2076: Former Tennis Player Novak Djokovic dies at an age of 89. *Setpember 29th, 2076: Former Tennis Player and Coach Serena Williams dies at an age of 95. 2077 2078 *September 25th, 2078: The US establishes the first Saturnian Space Station, the Golden Sickle. 2079 *April 3rd, 2079: Singer Taylor Swift dies at an age of 89. 2080 *April 1st, 2080: The 2080 US Census finds that a total of 150,000 Russian Civil War refugees have resettled in Alaska. *May 12th, 2080: SpaceX files for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. *June 8th, 2080: SpaceX is liquidated, their space tourist division is spun off. 2081 *April 26th, 2081: The end of the Russian Civil War - Treaty of Minsk. Dissolution of the Russian Federation, establishment of the Russian Republic in European Russia. Independence of: **Volga Federation (comprised of Tartarstan, Chuvashia, Bashkortostan, Mari El, and Mordovia) **Siberian Federation (occupying most of Asian Russia) **Dagestan **Chechnya **Karelia **Circassia **Karachay-Cherkessia **Chukotka **Tuva **Altai 2082 2083 *May 29th, 2083: Chinese-sponsored coup in Siberia. The Chinese puppet, the People's Federation of Siberia, is established. 2084 *July 7th, 2084: The US establishes the first Uranusian Space Station. 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090 2091 2092 2093 *January 13th, 2093: China lands the first person on Triton. *November 15th, 2093: The Swiss government declares Swiss and Romansh as its official language. 2094 2095 2096 2097 *November 9th, 2097: The US establishes the first Neptunian Space Station, Trident I. 2098 2099 *October 27th, 2099: A Nationwide poll in the United States shows that Ice Hockey is the preferred sport of a majority of Americans. This is likely due to the influx of Russian Refugees during the Russian Civil War. 2100 Category:Scenario: The Future is Now Category:Timeline